The way I feel
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: A StanXBoss pairing, a couple I like but have only seen once. Enjoy, or flame, or review, or at least give it a passing glance. The real chapter 2 is now up! Sorry bout the mix-up.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh ahhh, i'm in so much pain." Boss moaned as he clutched his head. He had recently hit his head when he tripped down his stairs. The other hams had went outside to play and Boss had agreed to meet them outside after he had got his soccer ball from upstairs. Now he didn't feel like going outside at all, even to play his favourite game.

"I think that band 'Deadly' summed this up perfectly in their song 'Sick'." Boss moaned as he slumped down on one of the chairs around the table. "I'm sick inside the head."

* * *

"Hey where's Boss? Didn't he say that he was getting a soccer ball or something?" Stan asked, slightly worried. The other hams apparently didn't noticed due to the fact that they had currently begun a game of tag. The other hams laughed as they ran around, tagging each other and trying to avoid being tagged. Oblivious to the fact that their friend still remained in the house.

Stan sighed, he didn't think the hams would miss him if he went inside for a few seconds to check on Boss. He quickly tip-toed over to the door of the clubhouse, opened it and walked inside.

"Hey Boss man, you in here!" Stan called as he stepped further into the clubhouse, he was greeted by a moan of pain from inside the clubhouse. This worried Stan as he continued to walk inside.

"Are you okay Boss, you need some help?" Stan asked as he continued walking, he was greeted with another groan. Soon he reached the source of the groaning and gasped at what he saw. Boss sat in front of him, leaning back and groaning in pain.

"Are you okay, do you need some help?" Stan asked, trying to remain cool and not overreact to the situation. He had feelings for the large, gruff and moody field hamster for quite awhile. But he always feared that being gay was, a bad and evil thing to be. So as a result he hid his sexuality by flirting unnecessarily with every girl he came into contact with (sometimes even his sister). The large hamster groaned and nodded his head.

"I guess I could use an icepack or something for my head." Boss said lazily as he continued sitting uncomfortably on the chair. Stan immediately ran over to the fridge.

"Not so loud! My head hurts like heck!" Boss said angrily, while placing his hans over his ears. Stan chuckled a small bit before tip-toeing over towards the fridge. He then pulled out an icepack and started walking towards Boss. Once he got close enough he held the icepack over Boss' bruised head.

"Feeling better?" Stan asked softly, Boss smiled contently.

"Yeah, it feels alot better, thanks." Boss said as Stan continued to hold the icepack on his friends head. Truth be told, he was enjoying this. The hamster being nursed back to health by him, it kinda seemed romantic. Of course, he only had a bruised head and would likely get better fairly soon.

"I think the swelling has gone done a bit." Stan said after a few minutes, Boss smiled as Stan removed the icepack from his head. He then attempted to stand up but was stopped by Stan's voice.

"No!" Stan shouted as Boss attempted to stand himself up, surprised by his friends outburst. Stan himself looked nervous, and slightly afraid at his own unexpected outburst. He grinned sheepishly.

"I mean, maybe you should rest a little while longer, that was a big bump after all." Stan said nervously, which was again out of character for him. What was up with him today. Boss sighed and complied to his friends advice, causing Stan to explode with happiness on the inside.

Stan pulled one of the chairs surrounded the table closer to Boss and sat down. The field hamster looked at him with a curious expression, as if trying to locate Stan's true intentions. The younger hamster smiled.

"Hold on Boss man, let me just examine that bump on your head." Stan said quickly, before Boss had a chance to answer Stan stood on the chair and looked at the bruise up close. After a few seconds of examination Stan leaned closer and...kissed the purple bump on his friend's head. Causing Boss to widened his eyes in shock.

"Did you just kiss me?" Boss asked, almost afraid of the answer. Stan chuckled nervously as he wen back to his chair.

"Yeah but, I guess it's kind of a reflex with me...part of being a brother, I always kiss Sandy's sore when she's hurt. So maybe it's just my nature." Stan said quickly, as he turned his head towards the door.

"Well, i'd say you're feeling alot better now. WHy don't we go outside and play with the others. They're probably worried by now." Stan said even more agitated, as if he wanted to get out of the house as quickly as possible. Boss smiled as he got up.

"Okay Stan, i'll see you outside."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops, I published the wrong chapter by accident. Heh heh, here's the real chapter.**

The hams played their games outside as usual after Boss came outside with the soccer ball and it seemed as though everything was normal. It wasn't however, Boss was deep in thought about his experience with Stan a few minutes ago.

'Something seemed odd about that kiss' Boss thought to himself as he kicked the ball absentmindedly to an awaiting Oxnard, who ran with it and tripped. Some hams were laughing, and a few walked over to help Oxnard up, but Boss appeared not to notice. Perhaps if he was more aware of his surroundings he would have noticed Stan was acting just as oddly as he was.

'How could he like me that way, he's a ham amongst hams. A guy like that couldn't be gay...could he?' Stan thought to himself as he stared at Boss. The other hams were preoccupied with Oxnard and didn't appear to notice him, Boss himself had his eyes glued to the ground and couldn't see Stan's stare.

'Maybe I should talk to him about it.' The two hams thought in unison, Boss looked up from the ground and noticed Stan's stare. Causing both Hams to turn their focus back to the ground.

'Maybe I'll wait awhile before I talk to him.' They both thought in their heads. Soon after the thought made it's appearance Oxnard appeared to recover from his fall and the hams resumed their game of soccer. The two confused hams continued playing absent-mindedly and everything was going pretty well until...

"My head!" Boss screamed as the soccer ball hit him directly in the spot where he had previously fallen and injured himself. The ham hams quickly formed a circle around him as he clutched his aching head.

"I think I see some blood"

"Jeez, I wonder if he's hurt"

"Should we call a doctor or something"

"Ookwee"

"Get out of the ham hams!" A voice yelled out, it sounded familiar but at the moment Boss was in too much pain to place it. Soon he felt two paws on his shoulder, two small delicate paws.

"It's gonna be alright Boss, you'll be fine." The voice said calmly, Boss smiled at the reassuring tone of the voice but soon started to moan from the pain once again.

"How hard did that soccer ball hit you, you're bleeding." The voice said, Boss frowned. He knew who the voice belonged to, he just couldn't remember at the moment.

"Who is that?" Boss asked as he opened his eyes and stared at unfamiliar surroundings with unfamiliar faces. All of the strange faces seemed to be looking at him, one of the faces was inches away from him and staring with a shocked expression.

"It's me, Stan, remember." Stan said with a nervous chuckle, Boss frowned and shook his head.

"Stan who?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh heh, sorry bout the mixup with the previous chapter. The real one is up now, and here's a new one to make up for my mistake. Just goes to show, try not to publish a story when you're groggy and tired.**

**Oh and could let-boss-find-love enabled Private messaging. I'm sure I would enjoying talking to her.**

**Oh, and I visted Ontario, Canada on my vacation.**

"Like I think he has like amnesia or something." Sandy said, interrupting the silence with her obvious comment. Stan continued to stare dumbfoundedly at Boss along with the rest of the young hams. Among them, Cappy appeared to be the most upset at the event.

"Amnesia, what's that?" The confused Boss asked, causing Stan to mentally and physically slap himself.

"Amnesia is when you can't remember stuff, right Maxwell." Stan said, Maxwell nodded his head.

"Yes, but it can be for a short or long period of time. His memories could come back if we were to stimulate them." Maxwell said, matter-of-factly. The other hams appeared to be at a loss to what he had said, causing the large ham to sigh.

"It means we have to teach Boss how to be...well, Boss. Show him his stuff, tell him his personality, fill in a few memories that sort of thing." Maxwell explained, causing most of the hams to nod their heads in understanding. Most hams were thinking about ways to fix their broken friend, while Stan had another thought on his mind.

"You really don't remember anything, nothing at all?" Stan asked, Boss shook his head.

"Not even.." Stan started to say, then leaned closer to Boss' ear. "Us." Stan whispered, regretting the decision. It was a simple kiss, not even one on the lips, why was he making a big deal over Boss not being able to remember. Boss shook his head once again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you sleeping here with me?" Boss asked his friend, Stan smiled as he walked with the larger hamster inside his home. The other hams had decided that somebody should be around Boss to show him around his house and trigger some memories. Though the main reason was to prevent Boss from hurting, or possibly killing himself during the night. Earlier that day he had almost impaled himself on a kitchen knife and roasted himself with his stove. There was also a very close call where he almsot roasted Cappy alive. Apparently Boss was trying to make himself dinner, but couldn't reach the food at the end of the over. So he had asked Cappy to help, of course he accidentally pushed Cappy inside after forgetting he was helping him and turned up the heat. Thank god Stan had walked inside to check on Boss or who knows what might have happened to Cappy.

"are we like, one of those alternative lifestyle couples?" Boss asked his friend as he prepared himself for bed. Stan blushed and shook his head.

"No man, it's ain't like that." Stan said with a false smile on his face as he tried to keep his cool, he then turned to his friend who had just crawled into his bed. Seeing that he wasn't completely covered Stan walked up to his bed, and quite literally tucked his friend in. Boss stared at his tucked in blanket with a smile, probably oblivious to how humiliating/romantic the situation was.

"Are you sre we aren't on of thos couples?" Boss asked, Stan smiled almost regretfully and shook his head. Boss smiled back up at him.

"Just asking."


End file.
